When the Storm Breaks
by IchigoPudding
Summary: Harry/James, Laurent/Jacob - When a group of nomad vampires - Harry, James, Laurent and Victoria - come to Forks. Things get interesting. HP/J EC/HP JB/L CC/EC EmC/RH JH/AC. Some EC/BS J/V. Bella-Bashing. Slash and het.
1. Prologue: The Nomads

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight (Property of Stephanie Meyer) or Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling) I would be swimming in money and obviously, since I'm here, I'm not.**

**Summary: When a group of nomad vampires; Harry, James, Laurent and Victoria come to Forks. Things get interesting. **

**AN: I am completely going through this and editing on my way to getting ready to put up more chapters. All page break settings have been updated so I have to change them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: This fic is ****not**** an EC/HP for the whole duration, keep that in mind.**

-**Prologue: The Nomads**—

**Bella POV**

_Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong._

"_Alice?" Esme's voice was tense._

"_I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered._

_All the others were gathered by this time._

"_What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority._

"_They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured._

_Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked._

"_They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her._

_Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away._

"_How soon?" Carlisle said, toward Edward._

_A look of intense concentration crossed his face._

"_Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." He scowled._

"_Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again._

"_No, not carrying-" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."_

"_How many?" Emmett asked Alice._

"**Four**_," she answered tersely._

"**Four!**_" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms._

_For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes._

"_Let's just continue the game, Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."_

_All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face._

"_You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me._

_The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood._

"_Take you hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice._

_I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me._

_I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."_

"_Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it._

_He pulled my long hair forward, around my face._

"_That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."_

"_I know." A hint of frustration coloured his tone._

_Carlisle stood at the plate and the others joined the game half-heartedly._

"_What did Esme ask you?" I whispered._

_He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly._

_The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry._

_Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest._

"_I'm sorry, Bella," He muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."_

_I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step between me and what was coming._

_Carlisle, Emmett and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much to faint for my ears._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

They emerged from the forest edge, ranging a dozen metres apart. The first male had dark hair and olive skin; he strode forward confidently, smirking slightly.

The second vampire had light blond hair and was slighter than the first, he sneered at them before stopping in front of them.

The next vampire to exit the forest was female. She had pale skin and bright orange hair; she had a distinctly feline posture.

All these vampires' eyes were red.

Then, the last vampire entered. He was short and didn't seem threatening at all. He walked casually along, a slight skip in his step; his messy black hair blowing gently in the wind.

When he looked up, they saw that he had bright golden eyes.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Uhh, yeah. This is the prologue. I have never read a story where Harry was one of the nomads so I claim this idea as my own. Review? o(^-^)o**


	2. Chapter One: EEVVD

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight (Property of Stephanie Meyer) or Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling) I would be swimming in money and obviously, since I'm here, I'm not.**

**Summary: When a group of nomad vampires; Harry, James, Laurent and Victoria come to Forks. Things get interesting. **

-**Chapter One: EEVVD**—

_**Previously:**_

_Then, the last vampire entered. He was short and didn't seem threatening at all. He walked casually along; his messy black hair blowing gently in the wind._

_When he looked up, they saw that he had bright golden eyes._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

They cautiously approached the larger coven of vampires until they were all standing in front of the Cullen's, the red eyed vampires looked like they were ready to fight at any moment, their eyes were flicking back and forth cautiously. The Vegetarian one looked almost excited but he hid it well.

The dark-haired man [Laurent] smiled and stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, and they are Victoria, James and Harry." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Emmet and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed them out in groups as to not draw any attention to the human in their ranks.

Conversation continued and the Nomads found out that the Cullen's lived in the area and they were invited over to talk more comfortably.

All was going well until the human's hair ruffled in the breeze.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

James lurched one step forward and Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in surprise. James feinted slightly to the side and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's attention was on James. When Laurent smelt Bella's scent awareness dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, incredulous.  
Laurent involuntary took a step forward and Edward snarled at him ferociously and the little one – Harry – grabbed Laurent and pulled him back gently.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle bit out in a hard voice.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested in an astounded/whiney voice. A small, tinkling laugh was heard and Laurent glared at Harry, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, anyway... Can we stop being all 'let's eat the human' now, James?" Harry asked the still crouching vampire, his smooth voice had a slight hint of an English accent.

"Fine," James said in a dangerous voice, not moving.

Harry sighed and stood in front of Edward and Bella.

"Go," he pointed towards the forest and James slowly straightened and left, his face softening, before disappearing into the forest he turned and made a rude hand gesture to Harry.

He just laughed softly and blew a kiss after him, "love you too!"

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

When Harry turned back to the Cullen's and saw that Edward was still crouching he sighed.

"Victoria, can you follow your mutt of a mate," he ordered and Victoria scowled before turning and leaving.

After Victoria was out of hearing rang, he quietly proceeded to ask Laurent to keep an eye on the two.

When Laurent had disappeared, he turned back to the Cullen's and realised it was 7-1 and he was now severely outnumbered...

He was officially screwed.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

The big brawny one, Emmett was flexing his muscles while the blonde female was sneering quite impressively.

Harry put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and he pouted slightly, his head tilted to the side.

"I did nothing to you."

Their leader glanced back at them and sighed exasperatedly when he saw the two Excessively Evil Vegetarian Vampires of Doom sending the Nomad evil looks.

"Rosalie, Emmett, stop it," he ordered calmly.

Harry relaxed a little and put his hands in his pockets.

"Soo... I guess you want me to answer some questions then?"

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**So sorry for all the stuff taken from the book but soon enough it will start to stray away and there will be some Edward/Harry-ness :D**

Hmm... I made Harry sound small and cute at the start but SOON HE WILL EAT YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Meh... Heh... Heh... O_O****

Thank you for all the reviews 3


	3. Chapter Two: Attention Seekers

**AN: So sorry it took so long but school has finished now…  
And also, Bella thinks that now that the Cullen's have protected her she has been reserved a place in their family. So now she can be bitchier.**

**- Chapter 2: Attention Seekers-**

**OR**

**-Chapter 2: The Chapter in Which Harry Never Shuts Up-**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry relaxed a little and put his hands in his pockets._

"_Soo... I guess you want me to answer some questions then?"_

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

The Cullen's – and Bella, but no one really seemed to care so much about her any more after the danger had passed– didn't hesitate to start firing questions and they came in a whirlwind of speech.

If Harry didn't possess vampire hearing he seriously doubted he would have known what the hell they were trying to say.

"When were you turned?"

"Why do these vampires listen to you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you with more vegetarian vampires?"

"Are you going to hurt _me_?"

"When were yo-."

Harry put his hands over his ears, "Stop."

When the noise had quietened down, he removed his hands and took a few steps back. When he deemed himself far enough away he continued.

"Okay then. No Bella, I will not hurt you." He said to the pouting girl.

"Concerning my living arrangements, how many covens of vegetarian vampires have you actually encountered? That's right, not many."

"Regarding us being here, we were just passing through. And they listen to me because they respect me, also I guess a bit of fear too…" He smirked, "My bite is far worse than my bark," he said in a bored manner to the, oh so annoying, Rosalie.

"And," he finished up, "I was turned when I was seventeen, in 1997."

"What?" Jasper said incredulously, "how can you have that much control?"

Harry laughed, a faint glimmer of a smile on his lips, "I have no idea how I have this much control, although when I was human I did have a rather large hero complex. And to me the thought of eating a human is as about as good to me as the thought of eating my own arm."

While Harry was smiling playfully at Jasper, who was looking slightly disgruntled and dejected, Bella decided that the attention had been off of her long enough. She interjected her words of wisdom into the conversation again.

"Are you _sure_ you won't hurt me?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Harry's playful smile instantly dropped from his face and he wearily ran a pale hand through his hair. His voice turned serious.

"You trust these vampires, why not me?"

Bella faltered for a second before continuing on her grab for attention.

"Edward saved me… And… And… They're vegetarians!" she retorted, gesturing to the aforementioned vampires who were watching their conversation with barely veiled interest, all except for Rosalie who was looking at her nails in boredom.

Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Hel-lo, Mr. Never-Eaten-A-Human-Before here, and I just saved you from Jamesy like 3 minutes ago. Hmm… Is it because you have the hots for Mr. Edward here?"

While Bella was taking on the appearance of a fish, Emmett decided to interject his most important question.

"Yeah, is that James guy like your bitch?"

Harry's eyes locked with the topaz eyes of the male half of the two Excessively Evil Vampires of Doom and his face broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, totally."

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**If you can't tell when Harry said 'Totally' he was being sarcastic… Or was he? Dun dun dun~!**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter Three: Do as the Vamps do

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight (Property of Stephanie Meyer) or Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling) I would be swimming in money, gems and jewellery, and obviously, since I'm here, I'm not.**

**AN: And here we go again… Oh, and Bella is going to be bitchier than Rose… Be afraid…**

**-Chapter Three: Do as the Vampires do—**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry's eyes locked with the topaz eyes of the male of the two Excessively Evil Vampires of Doom and his face broke out into a grin._

"_Yeah, totally."_

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Harry, the Cullen's and Bella were all seated in Esme's living room, trying to figure out a plan on how to deal with James.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked, his arm around Bella, who was trying to be subtle while pressing her unimpressive breasts into Edward's side. Although, he didn't seem to notice.

Emmett grinned, "Can we fight him?"

"Someone could get hurt," Esme said worriedly glancing at Edward and Bella.

"But it's seven to four!" Emmett complained, not seeming to care that he didn't include Bella in his numbers.

"Nine to two, actually, Laurent and I can help" Harry corrected calmly, not seeming to care about his Bella-exclusion either.

"But would Laurent help us or James and Victoria?" Carlisle asked him.

"Us, most likely. And James might have second thoughts if he sees I'm with you guys," Harry smirked as if enjoying some private joke.

"Oh yeah? Well what makes you so special then?" Bella asked scathingly, most likely frustrated due to her I-will-rub-my-boobs-on-thee plan not working on Edward.

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

In the forest, Laurent was following Victoria, who was following James in a futile attempt to make him stop his ill-conceived plans to go after the human girl.

"But James!" she cried out desperately, "Harry might kill you!"

He stopped and she latched onto his arm, James shook her off.

"I must do this," he declared, frowning slightly.

"Why?" she demanded, "to annoy a coven of vampires? You'll die!"

He sighed.

"I must do this."

Laurent decided he had heard enough and that it was time to report back to Harry.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

At the Cullen residence, Bella was having a hissy fit.

"But I don't want their help!" she screeched at Edward while jabbing a finger at Harry who was innocently pouting and being cooed over by Alice, who had taken an intense liking to him and wanted to take him shopping as soon as possible.

"Bella, we_ need_ their help," Edward reasoned calmly, "It would be too much of a risk without them."

"Why won't you do one little thing for me Edward?" she pleaded, while somehow still acting like a whiney bitch, "I've never asked you to do anything for me before. _Pleeease_?"

Edward sighed, "But this could result in one of us being killed if we don't have their help, Isabella."

"But I hate him!" she yelled, sending a hateful glare at Harry who was having his hair fussed over by Alice, who was about the same height as him (and Alice was actually _taller_), "And don't call me Isabella! It's **BELLA**."

Harry snickered and Bella sent him a withering look, before anyone had to intervene though, there was a knock on the door.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

When Esme opened the door, Laurent entered, politely nodding his head as he walked towards Harry.

"Harry," he said urgently, "James has gone mad."

Harry nodded and everyone sat back down on the couch, except for Bella who sat in Edward's lap.

"What did you find out then?" Harry asked him, trying to read the emotions in his friend's eyes.

All eyes were on Laurent who shifted nervously, a moderately human action, "Well, Victoria doesn't want James to act stupid, but he seems to be willing to do almost anything. Even when she pointed out that you might help them he still seemed determined. He wants the human, Harry."

Harry groaned, "Oh god, he has a freaking death wish."

Laurent nodded, "I thought the same thing. Well, what do we do?"

Harry smiled grimly, "We wait."

**Thanks for the reviews :]**

**Review please! They feed my evil rabbit…**


	5. Chapter Four: I HATE the Midget!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight (Property of Stephanie Meyer) or Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling) I would be swimming in money, gems and jewellery, and obviously, since I'm here, I'm not.**

**AN: And enter the overdramatic, stupid, bitchy Bella!**

**-Chapter Four: I HATE the Midget!—**

_**Previously:**_

_Laurent nodded, "I thought the same thing. Well, what do we do?"_

_Harry smiled grimly, "We wait."_

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Bella Swan didn't like these new vampires _one bit_.

The dark one ate humans and the Midget one… Well he just annoyed the _hell_ out of her!

The Midget and Edward were always having conversations that _she_ wasn't a part of and she hated to see them talking. Edward's face would always light up when the Midget would say something particularly amusing and he actually looked _happy_ for once… Bella would have _none_ of it!

So she started to bound over to Edward when he was talking with the Midget, when Alice was talking with Midget she would go and ask her for a make-over.

But _then_ the Midget started hanging out with Emmett, joking around and learning about sports. He would go to Carlisle to talk about medicine and Rosalie to talk about 'the human'.

The last straw was when Midget started helping Esme cook her meals…

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Bella chucked her lunch at the wall, where it broke noisily, gaining the attention of everyone near her – Edward, Esme and Harry.

"Isabella, what was that for?" Edward asked, disapprovingly glancing at her spaghetti bolognaise which was now running down Esme's previously clean white wall, leaving a brown trail in its wake.

Bella slid down in her seat and crossed her arms, ignoring the hurt look she was getting from Esme and the glare she was receiving from the Midget.

"My name's _Bella_," she huffed, "and I hate_ him_!" she jabbed her finger forcefully in the Midget's direction.

"I think we already gathered that," Harry replied dryly, crossing his arms and clucking his tongue disapprovingly as he watched Esme clean up Bella's mess.

"Shut _UP_!" She screamed, "I'm not talking to _YOU_! You fucking midget!"

In her anger – and mainly because she wanted to – Bella picked up the knife from the dining room table and threw it as hard as she could in the direction of the raven-haired vampire…

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

James sat on a rock, using a stick to draw a complicated pattern on the ground while Victoria passed restlessly; shooting him worried looks every now and then.

Victoria wondered what had gotten into James, he usually followed Harry's orders, and he had _always _followed his orders.

Until now.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

When the Midget turned back from inspecting the wall to Bella and saw the knife hurtling towards him, he didn't have time to move. Harry let out what almost sounded like a '_meep_' and put his hands out as if defending himself, and the knife promptly froze mid-throw. He plucked it out of the air and started twirling said object in his fingers.

"It's not nice to throw knives."

Bella let out a scream of frustration and looked fiercely in the Midget's direction. Harry just smirked in reply…

**-When the Storm Breaks**

The Cullen's were having a family meeting, (Plus Bella, who was "Sleeping over" until the threat of James was non-existent.) before dinner, to discuss the discovery of Harry's ability.

"So he froze a knife mid-flight, who cares?" Bella said, stamping her foot angrily.

"You idiot girl, he has psychokinesis!" Rosalie snapped angrily at the dumb human who had somehow captured Edward's attention.

"Psycho-what?" Bella replied, an ugly frown marring her face.

"Psychokinesis," Alice chirped happily, "meaning 'movement from the mind', you know? Like that girl from Carrie?"

Isabella just blinked up at her stupidly and Rosalie huffed.

"You know… Telekinesis? Moving things with your mind, girl!" she snapped.

"Geez, could have just said," Bella defended, huddling further into Edward's embrace.

"Well what do we do?" Carlisle asked, trying to stop the fighting.

"Get rid of him," Bella demanded, her voice muffled from Edward's chest.

"Can I fight him?" Emmett asked excitedly, having ignored what his wife and Bella had been arguing about.

"Kill him for me?" Bella asked, trying to mirror Harry's pout but only managing to appear like she had just done a rather large shit in her knickers.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**When I wrote; "Bella let out a scream of frustration and looked fiercely in the Midget's direction." I was thinking, "Pose for the camera darling! Look fierce! You're a lion, honey! Oh, brilliant!" =]**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! 3**

**Harry is "Bella Repellent" - according to**** me and ****Meloremi**** -, anyone want to order a case of 'Harry: Bitch Repellent'?**


	6. Chapter Five: Dragons

**Disclaimer: IchigoPudding does not have any owning of Harry Potter or of the Twilightness…**

-**Chapter Five: Dragons—**

_**Previously:**_

"_Can I fight him?" Emmett asked, having ignored what his wife and Bella had been arguing about._

"_Kill him for me?" Bella asked, trying to mirror Harry's pout but only managing to appear like she had just done a rather large shit in her knickers._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

'Dinner for the human' was tense. Bella moodily picked at her food as Edward carefully watched her. Harry – who had thought it best not to join in with the cooking this time – was drawing a picture of a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail if his hazy memories served him correctly, and trying to ignore Bella's piercing stare.

"What are you drawing?" she asked, craning her neck to try to see the image.

Harry held it up for her. "A Hungarian Horntail," he announced, proudly gazing at his masterpiece.

Bella squinted, "Is that a dog?"

Harry pouted, "It's a dragon."

Bella snorted, "Dragons aren't real!"

Harry was still pouting. "Yes they are."

Bella sneered, "They're not."

Harry glared at the ignorant human.

"You never knew vampires existed before," he pointed out, annoyed at her lack of respect for his crappy drawing skills.

"Yes, but dragons do not exist."

"Prove it," he demanded, crossing his arms.

"I… Uhhmm… Well, dragons are supposed to be _huge_. How could people not know about them?"

"There's a reservation in Romania," Harry smirked. "Anyway, idiotic muggles don't know about lots of things… Vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, veelas, trolls, dragons… Et cetera…"

Bella's eyes were wide, "Muggles?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Non-magic folk."

Isabella sneered, "There. Is. No. Such. Thing. As. Magic."

Harry almost seemed to pale beyond vampire colours, before he grinned coldly, "My uncle used to ell me the same thing."

Edward was looking at Harry sadly.

"Sorry about your uncle," he muttered shyly, glancing down and to the side.

Harry smiled back, "It's not your fault."

There was a lapse of silence before the nomad spoke again.

"So you read minds?"

Edward nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Bella grumpily went back to eating.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

After dinner the Cullen's, Harry, Laurent and Bella were sitting in the lounge room, this time Harry was drawing an image of a cat with a rather flat face and an ugly scowl, when Emmett asked what it was Harry had called it 'Crookshanks'.

Carlisle opened his mouth to start talking when there was a knock at the door.

Alice cheerfully bounded to the door, obviously having seen this coming and opened it with a big smile on her face.

"Come in!"

There was a slightly startled noise before the scents of three humans drifted into the living room.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

James finished drawing his map and let out an appreciative hum before looking up and at Victoria.

"'Toria, come. Look at this."

Victoria wanted over and stared at the image for five seconds, "What is it?

James smiled, "I drew a map of Neverland from memory!"

Victoria sighed and James frowned, "Back to the drawing board?"

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Ahh! So many reviews!**

**I'm happy to know that 'Harry: Bitch Repellent' went like that –clicks fingers-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Bella is a ****Sloth/Lizard/Wombat/Alligator/Sea-Monkey/Maggot/Tick, do NOT approach under **_**any**_** circumstances.**


	7. Chapter Six: Visitors

**Disclaimer: Me no owning of the stuffies... Honest! –Pouts-**

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter but I just love cliff hangers ^^**

**-Chapter Six: Visitors—**

_**Previously:**_

_There was a slightly startled noise before the scents of three humans drifted into the living room._

_**-When the Storm Breaks-**_

_James smiled, "I drew a map of Neverland from memory!"_

_Victoria sighed and James frowned, "Back to the drawing board_?"

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

When Harry smelt the scents of the visitors he stiffened, his body going rigid on the chair he was sitting on and a slightly pained expression taking over his face.

He groaned to himself as a red-haired hurricane sped towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"_HARRY_!" the voice of Ginny Weasley exclaimed happily, gripping his neck tightly and forcing him to stand up.

"Ginny." Harry awkwardly hugged her back before trying to gently shift himself from her grasp to no avail.

He sighed in defeat and smiled slightly over her shoulder at the brown bushy haired witch and red-haired formed best friend.

"How the hell did you guys find me?" He asked in an exasperated voice, still trying to no evail to escape the death grip Ginny had on his neck. If he was a human he would have choked to death by now.

"Locator spell," Hermione said, watching Harry's struggle in amusement. "You really didn't try hard to hide from us."

Harry rolled his eyes, oblivious to the confused vampires behind him, "Figures."

Ron was looking paler than usual as he gazed at the vampires behind Harry.

"God mate, you and your bloody vampire friends."

Harry laughed slightly, sounding slightly choked due to Ginny's death grip of doom.

"I am a vampire," He reminded, "And you guys shouldn't have followed me. And why now after four years?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione bit her lip nervously, Ginny's death grip tightened.

"I missed you so much!" She cried out into his neck. "You just left and didn't even say goodbye to us!"

Harry shifted slightly. "I thought it would be easier for you if it just seemed like I'd just disappeared after the final battle. I didn't want to hurt any of you guys."

Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"That's bull and you know it."

Harry just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual.

"So wanna meet my 'bloody vampire friends'?" He asked, smiling wearily. He successfully manoeuvred himself out of Ginny's death grip of doom and went to introduce his friends.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Once Ron had sat down, Hermione on his lap and Ginny had delicately perched herself on the couch arm – Harry hadn't sat down to give her a chance to sit on his lap, he had just managed to get out of her death grip, thank you very much! – He began introductions.

"Okay, this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie," he said gesturing to the aforementioned Excessively Evil Vegetarian Vampires of Doom, one of which who smiled happily and the other who quickly glanced over them all once and sneered.

"Is she always this… Grumpy?" Ron asked, nose wrinkling in disgust, not affected by Rose's charms, he was happy enough without being castrated by Hermione, thank you very much.

Rose merely snorted softly to himself when Harry replied in the affirmative, Rosalie's respect for the man saving Harry from being chopped into tiny pieces… For now.

"This is Alice and Jasper," he said, waving a hand towards the two mates. Alice beamed and bounced a little waving; Jasper gave a small grimace and nodded.

Ron and Hermione simply waved back to the bouncing seer of joy and her husband. Ginny did nothing, staring at her nails while sneaking glances at Harry.

"Those guys there are Bella and Edward," he motioned to the human, who bristled slightly at being called a guy but seemed to shake it off, and Edward who waved slightly.

"Oh my god, there's a human here?" Ginny asked curiously. "Why?"

"I belong here," Bella snapped and everyone decided to leave her alone because she was being so touchy.

"And this is my best friend, Laurent." Laurent smiled and nodded at the three newcomers. Ron didn't look too impressed about being replaced in the best friend category but still managed to grin back.

"And last but not least, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme, who cooks amazing food by the way," he said smiling happily at the mentioned vampire who beamed gleefully back.

Ron gaped at him, "Mate, how would _you_ know what it tastes like?"

Harry shrugged, still smiling.

"I bet you just want to taste some," he teased, bumping his shoulder to his friend's playfully.

Ron grinned, "Definitely."

Esme practically beamed at the red-haired wizard.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**_

**I've also had a few people ask me to let James eat Bella but if I did then I'd feel sorry for James. He'd get food poisoning!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Bones and Dust

**Disclaimer: Me don't own, don't eat me!**

**Does anyone ever wonder what Isabella is thinking? Let's find out…**

**-Chapter Seven: Bones and Dust—**

_**Previously:**_

"_I bet you just want to taste some," he teased, bumping his shoulder to his friend's playfully._

_Ron grinned, "Definitely."_

_Esme practically beamed at the red-haired wizard._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Bella smiled when she saw that girl – Ginny, the midget had told them her name was – had latched possessively onto the midget.

Bella had seen the looks her beloved and the midget had shared and she hated to think that… That _scum _could take her Eddie-kins away from her. He had no _right _to just waltz in here just as she was starting her plan to get what she wanted. And she wanted to be a vampire goddammit! She wanted to be beautiful!

She just wanted to be happy, she was always putting others first and herself last, she just wanted to be selfish just once in her puny mortal life.

Edward would not wait while she grew old and wrinkled, he would move on, with a vampire and be happy and just live and in time she would just be non-existent.

In time, Isabella Swan would just be bones, and then dust.

And no one would remember her.

Not even her darling Edward.

In time, he would forget. Whether it be a hundred years or a thousand, he would forget.

She would do anything to be remembered, cherished, loved.

Even if that meant betraying her dearest love.


	9. Chapter Eight: I Think I Might Love You

**Disclaimer: Why do you still think I own this?**

**AN: And here is Edward and Harry's feelings for each other… Sorry it's so short!**

_**-**_**Chapter Eight: I Think I Just Might Love You—**

_**Previously:**_

_She would do anything to be remembered, cherished, loved._

_Even if that meant betraying her dearest love._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Edward

Edward had fallen in love with someone.

And that someone wasn't Bella.

No, that person was the magnificently stunning Harry Potter, who was just an incredible person to be around.

He was funny yet serious, he was smart but most people underestimated him, cute but still handsome, easy to understand yet so complex.

Edward found him absolutely heavenly.

He didn't watch Bella as she slept anymore, choosing instead to spend as much time as he could around the other man, basking in his presence.

But whenever Bella would wake up he had to reluctantly part from his love, but while she slept he felt content to just feel…

Alive.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Harry

Oh god. Harry just wanted to jump him!

But alas, he couldn't do that. Edward was just too… Pure, not to mention taken.

That was another thing. Just the thought of the dreaded Swan girl had his blood boiling, Edward was_ his_ mate!

There, he had finally admitted it to himself.

Harry Potter was in love with Edward Cullen, his _mate_.

But inside of him, one part in the back of his mind screamed in agony, protesting these strange feelings.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Jasper

I feel sort of guilty, I mean… Maybe I shouldn't have pushed the process along?

But, they like each other. I can tell by the way that Edward is hopelessly in love with Harry. Although; Harry only seemed to be teasing in the beginning.

What if I've made a mistake? What if they're not meant to be together… Am I exploiting my ability by creating feelings of mateship for Harry?

What if I'm wrong? What if I'm being the bad guy? I'm doing this for Edward.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Thanks to people who reviewed, subscribed and added to favourites.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Werepire

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, totally own it. Do I look like J K Rowling or Stephenie Meyer?**

**AN: And Jacob won the Laurent's mate poll, he isn't a werewolf though yet, I realised. Because this is set during Twilight but Jacob turns into a werewolf in New Moon ;)**

**Hermione and Ron are around 21. Ginny is about 20 years old.**

**-Chapter Nine: Werepire—**

_**Previously:**_

_But whenever Bella would wake up he had to reluctantly part from his love, but while she slept he felt content to just feel…_

_Alive._

_**-When the Storm Breaks-**_

_Harry Potter was in love with Edward Cullen, his mate._

_But inside of him, one part in the back of his mind screamed in agony, protesting these strange feelings._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Harry, Laurent, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all currently lazing around the Cullen's living room. Emmett and Ron were playing Emmett's Nintendo Wii, Ron letting out the occasional curse as he was badly loosing as he'd never played before. Rosalie and Ginny were talking about hair products and make-up while filing their nails. Bella was moodily texting Jessica and reading gossip magazines. And Hermione was talking to Edward and Laurent while Harry excitedly showed her his picture of Crookshanks, giving it to her as a present before going back to drawing.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice had gone hunting and then Esme was going shopping to make more food for the humans which she was very excited to cook for. Carlisle would go back to work while Alice was planning on dragging Jasper shopping for even more clothes.

Harry sighed restlessly and leaned again Edward, burying his forehead against Edward's warm side, making Hermione pause mid rant to Laurent and laugh softly, reaching out a hand and running it through Harry's hair and cooing gently.

He swatted her hand away annoyed and rubbed his face into Edward's side, groaning in reply. "Gettoff me, 'Mione."

Edward's hand replaced Hermione's hand and gently stroked Harry's scalp and the Nomad made a keening noise in the back of his throat, urging Edward on and butting his head against the other vampire's hand. Harry dutifully ignored Bella's glare and her sudden angry texting.

Ginny glanced over at the two and frowned slightly. There was something going on around here that she didn't know about…

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Victoria's POV**

James had dragged me into this wet, dank cave.

Let's just say it wasn't the most romantic place in history.

I mean, he was still ignoring me and drawing those stupid maps of _imaginary places_.

So far some of the maps had been of the land of Narnia, the wonderland from Alice in Wonderland and the town from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show! This was getting annoying.

"I have a plan!" James called out for what must have been the fifth time while smiling at me, I shivered slightly; he was getting a little bit creepy nowadays, without Harry to tell him what to do and help him.

"Okay, so this is a map of Forks. There is the Cullen's house," my mate pointed at a scratched x in the dirt, "And _here _is where the human girl sleeps, no one has been watching her lately so all we have to do is navigate our way in and grab the bitch!"

I nodded, it sounded like it might work and it was better than any of his other plans.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Jacob's POV**

I nervously ran a hand through my hair. Bella seemed to be becoming more distant lately, spending her time away from school at the Cullen's. I hadn't seen her for the past 2 months and I was beginning to become worried.

So here I stood, on the Cullen's front door step. I rose up my hand and knocked twice almost hoping no one was there.

After about a minute I was greeted by a pale, short, raven haired, golden eyed boy who looked to be about 14, I smiled in greeting, guessing it to be one of the Cullen's younger cousins.

"Hey," I said nervously," I was looking for Bella. Is she here?"

When the boy answered, his voice turned out to be more mature than I had expected.

"Yeah, she's inside. Follow me."

As I followed the child, I looked around the Cullen's house; it was expensively decorated, the design being mostly white and glass. When we reached what seemed to be the lounge room, he stopped and turned back to me and smiled encouragingly before entering.

I watched him walk past various people (most which didn't look related to the Cullen's) and go to Bella and tap her on the shoulder; she only looked up and glared, making the boy sigh and try again.

After about the third tap, Bella looked up.

"What the hell do you want you freaking annoying Midget?"

'Midget' winced and pointed at me. Bella's eyes lifted from the child to come rest on my form; she squealed, ran over and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing tightly.

"Jake! You're here!" she yelled in my ear, making me cringe.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, "Wanna introduce me to your friends?"

"Okay. This is my boyfriend Edward, that's Emmett and that's Rosalie."

"What about the others?" I asked.

She sniffed disdainfully, "They're not my friends."

The 14 year old looking kid sighed, "I'm Harry. That's Ron, over there's Ginny and those two are Hermione and Laurent."

As I looked from the ginger-haired boy to the red-haired girl I guessed they could be brother and sister. I nodded to the bushy-haired girl and moved on to Laurent.

I gazed upon the man before me, he had dark skin and hair but still his eyes were golden, they glowed out from the darkness of his skin, like a light at the end of the tunnel.

He was so totally hot.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, subscribers, werewolves, vampires… kangaroos.**


	11. Chapter Ten: My Angel

**Disclaimer: Oh yes! Me is wanting. Someone send me rights?**

**Since so many of you want Ginny-bashing too (I was just going to make her annoying) so I felt I might as well comply. :)**

**And Laurent's eyes are now golden too, he's 'taking one for the team' and drinking animal blood too. It would be pretty weird to be the only one drinking humans.**

**-Chapter Ten: My Angel—**

_**Previously:**_

_I nodded, it sounded like it might work and it was better than any of his other plans._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

_He was so totally hot._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Laurent**

I froze when the boy walked into the room.

I had finally found him. And I hadn't even been looking.

My mate…

He seemed to notice my gaze and began to walk toward me, Harry with a guiding hand to his back.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Edward**

Edward smiled at the thoughts Laurent and Jacob were having for each other. It was almost like him and Harr- Wait. No. I was in love with Bella… Even though she was a bit clingy lately…. Oh who the hell was I kidding? I love Harry. There, done.

I feel like I am just going around in circles… I probably am…

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Ginny**

I saw Laurent freeze when Jacob entered the room.

Did that mean… No it couldn't be! Laurent had seemed perfectly normal. He couldn't be a freak. He couldn't be… Gay!

Of course, couldn't be. Ginny decided she was just jumping to conclusions; Harry's friend could never be so unnatural.

I went back to talking with Rosalie, she really was quite interesting. I was so much prettier though.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Harry**

I smiled at the 'Oh-My-God' faces Laurent was currently making at Jacob and lead the boy into the room, subtly making him sit next to Laurent before sitting myself next to Edward and snuggling into his side. Wait, no. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Snuggle!

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Bella**

I looked up from texting Jessica to see Jacob hesitantly start talking to the midget's pal and scowled, it was so disgusting. Then I glanced over to Eddie and I swear I almost died on the spot! That… Thing was cuddling up to _my _Eddie! I had to put a stop to this nonsense!

The Midget was going to pay for intruding on my life.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Edward**

I glanced down at Harry who was leaning on my side and smiled tenderly. He was just so cute! Not like Bella and her two small mounds of destruction. Well, it was probably a bit harsh to criticise her breasts but still, she was just a bit overwhelming. Not to mention scary.

I lifted my hand up and ran it through his black hair. He was so beautiful.

Just like an angel.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Harry**

When Edward's hand started running through my hair I swore I had just died and gone to heaven. It felt so good, my lovely mate paying attention to me! I love his so much, oh god, am I purring.

Harry continued to purr contentedly.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Bella**

Why the_ hell_ is he purring? What the fuck gives him the right? I should be there, against him! I need to stop this, maybe sooner that I'd expected.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Laurent**

As I watch my mate talk about cars I can't keep the smile off my face, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful creature? He was so interesting and vibrant. I just love everything about him.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

_Jacob._

Isn't he just so… Dreamy?

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Jacob**

Okay Laurent was hot, not to mention sexy, but the staring routine was really starting to freak me out.

"Do I have something on my face?"

He blinked, "What?"

"Well, you are staring," I point out.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry about that, I zoned out for a second there." He offered me a small smile and I grin back.

"It's alright."

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Laurent**

Oh god, I'm so embarrassed. I'm lucky I can't blush or I'd be bright red right about now. But I can't help it… He's like my personal guardian angel.

I just want to grab him and run away with him.

Although that would be a tiny bit awkward…

Still… It's always a possibility.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Edward**

I'm pretty sure my Harry is cooing at the moment.

I think it's cute.

But he's always cute.

Gods, I love him so much.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Rosalie**

I smirk at Edward and Harry. I always knew he was gay. That must have been why he wasn't interested in me.

I hope he ditches the human tramp for Harry; he's actually a vampire, and not an annoying chit like _some_ people.

I mean seriously, that girl is dumber than a teacup.

And, oh god, the whining!

I just want to slap the bitch.

I mean seriously, she's not even that pretty!

I suppose Edward just needed to learn that you don't play with your food. It's very unsanitary.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**Hermione**

I saw Harry and Edward cuddled up on the couch and smiled. I mean Ginny might not be happy but Harry was, he hadn't been happy in a long time and she was glad to see him so content, even if it wasn't with Ginny Weasley.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**AN: I have so many reviews. I mean gods. Love you all! :D**

**Sorry the chapter was so choppy.**

**Just remember, Jake isn't a werewolf yet. He still has to 'change'.**


	12. Author sends her love

I'll try to get 'When the Storm Breaks' up and updating again in the coming months. I only have about 3 chapters written and it's been 9 months since I've last updated. I think I just need to write about 3 or 4 more though. Hopefully I'll have enough time with also writing my main WiP story 'Breaking the Rules'.

Much love,

IchigoPudding


	13. Chapter Eleven: Before the Rain Falls

**Disclamer: No own.**

**AN: This story is going in a different direction, it will not be EC/HP as I am sick of that pairing -.-  
It will remain Laurent/Jacob though…  
And note that my writing style has changed.**

**I recommend reading this over from the start if you're not a new reader. All the chapters were changed on the 10****th**** of July 2010. If you can't be bothered I heavily recommend re-reading chapter Eight: I Think I Just Might Love You**

**-Chapter Eleven: Before the Rain Falls-**

_**Previously:**_

_I saw Harry and Edward cuddled up on the couch and smiled. I mean Ginny might not be happy but Harry was, he hadn't been happy in a long time and she was glad to see him so content, even if it wasn't with Ginny Weasley._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

_Red eyes were alight with mischief as James stood at the door to Harry's tent; they had no real need for sleep but Harry liked to take breaks sometimes (If you didn't do as he said, he often ripped trees out of the ground and threw them at your head, without even lifting a finger all because of his stupid ability) and right now he was attempting to draw a picture of something that James couldn't quite see._

_Harry was always drawing or trying to be artistic, even though most of the time his drawings could be bested by a five year old, Harry just never seemed to give up. It was a quality about him that James had always admired._

_At the moment his coven leader was ignoring his presence but James knew he wouldn't have to wait long…_

_Harry finally put aside his drawing of a rather disfigured tree and lifted his head to gaze at the blond vampire who stood in his doorway, he smiled slightly and beckoned the red eyed vampire closer before patting the space next to him, beds could be used for other activities than sleeping…_

James jolted out of his memories, a soft whimper escaping his throat. He missed his sire, his Harry so much…

He knew it was time to start phase one of Operation: Bitch-snatch.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Bella was in a foul mood, Edward had forced her to go home and 'get some rest for school on Monday'. She knew that wasn't the real reason, the truth was that her boyfriend wanted to spend more time with his darling Midget. God, it was so revolting.

Harry's friends had also gone back home, to England or wherever. She didn't much care about his freaky friends, although the Ginny-whatever one was okay.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Laurent and Jacob had been becoming closer and closer as the days progressed, by now they were seeing each other at least once per day, although some days they visited each other in the morning and afternoon.

They always had to meet at the Cullen's though as Jake's dad Billy would always glare at him when he came to pick Jacob up.

His mate had taken the news that he was a supernatural being well enough... If you could call thinking it was a joke at first – the over a century year old vampire never joked though - and then looking ready to pass out 'well enough'.

Things were going okay though; they loved each other so everything would be okay.

At least, that's what they though...

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

James hadn't seen his Harry for several months now; he missed his smile, how it could brighten up his day... He missed Harry in general.

He wanted his Harry back.

Even though Victoria and James posed as mates they were just friends. Victoria had a power that only James knew about, she could change things. She had hidden the mate bond between Harry and James at James' request and she had made everyone they had come into contact with believe that there was a bond between herself and the blonde.

James had only slept with Harry once and his heart ached for the other man.

He wanted his mate back god-damn-it. It had almost broken his heart when the shorter male had gone off with _them. _His red eyes narrowed in annoyance and pain.

He forced himself to leave his thoughts and stared up at the human girl's bedroom window.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Alice groaned as she was forced into a vision.

_Bella was tied to a stone wall, shrieking insults at something that seemed to be midair. It was dark and gloomy. _Alice found it hard to see but when she did her body started to shake.

_There on the floor, Harry was clutching onto a blonde vampire with red eyes, gasping and screaming for the nomad not to leave him... sobbing for him not to die._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**AN: And yes I did just leave a cliff hanger after such a long leave of absence...**


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Clouds Gather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own the sickening tale of Bella Swan and her love square with Edward, Jacob and her baby, fortunately.**

**-Chapter Twelve: The Clouds Gather—**

_**Previously:**_

Alice groaned as she was forced into a vision.

_Bella was tied to a stone wall, shrieking insults at something that seemed to be midair. It was dark and gloomy. _Alice found it hard to see but when she did her body started to shake.

_There on the floor, Harry was clutching onto a blonde vampire with red eyes, gasping and screaming for the nomad not to leave him... sobbing for him not to die._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Capturing the girl was easier enough. Victoria had used her power to make Bella believe that they were the best of friends, that James was Victoria's boyfriend, and that they were all going to the movies, after which the two girls would be going to a sleepover at Victoria's place.

Bella's father, Charlie, looked confused at the dazed expression on his daughters face but reluctantly agreed.

James was now absentmindedly sharpening his favourite knife and thinking about his Harry.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

When Victoria's ability wore off Bella was livid, they had tied her to the wall; just who did these stupid nomads think they were?

Well, she would show them. She would show them for good.

She hissed in anger as water dripped down onto her shoulder.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

"Bella's in trouble!" Alice yelled, frantically trying to bury the image of Harry and James deep within her mind so that Edward could not access it.

There was a soft bang from upstairs and in 2.4 seconds Edward was standing in front of her desperately shaking her shoulders.

"Where is she?"

Harry softly and slowly walked down the stairs, frowning. "Edward... Who cares? It's Bella."

"Exactly! It's **Bella,** my girlfriend. We have to save her! God, why was I even fooling around with you?" The small nomad flinched back.

A look of realisation crossed Edward's face. "Jasper!"

A moment later and the blonde vampire had appeared in the room, looking extremely guilty.

"You made up the emotions, didn't you?"

Jasper nodded, "You liked him."

"Yeah, **liked** not **loved**, what the hell Jasper, you can't just create feelings!"

"You need a mate," Jasper replied coolly.

Edward glared, "I had Bella!"

"You needed a mate who was a vampire, not some random sleaze," the blonde retorted. "Anyway, you had no feelings of love for Bella either."

"They have her in a cave, 3000 miles west of here," Alice murmured quietly under her breath but everyone could hear her.

In a human heartbeat, Edward was gone.

"Oh god," Harry choked out, "I'm going to go protect my coven."

And then Alice and Jasper were alone.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

**AN: Laurent would be on a date with Jacob right now ;)  
And yet another cliff hanger, you know you all hate me.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Little Bit of Drizzle

**Disclaimer: No owning of the stuffles.**

**-Chapter Thirteen: Just a Little Bit of Drizzle—**

_**Previously:**_

"_They have her in a cave, 30 miles west of here," Alice murmured quietly under her breath but everyone could hear her._

_In a human heartbeat, Edward was gone._

"_Oh god," Harry choked out, "I'm going to go protect my coven."_

_And then Alice and Jasper were alone._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Carlisle knew that something was wrong when he came home from work. Jasper was holding Alice who looked close to tears; he could hear Rosalie screaming shrilly and Emmett calmly responding to the abuse, trying to calm her down even though it sounded as if the world was ending.

Esme had called him at work, hysterical, begging him to come home, whimpering and pleading. It had broken his heart.

He shut the door quietly. Jasper and Alice looked up, the empath's eyes almost screaming 'I'm sorry', the shrieking from upstairs came to a sudden halt and he suddenly had his arms full of his brunette wife.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

And so they told him.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Jacob laughed happily as his boyfriend spun him around in a circle.

"You're so strong," he finally got his breath back enough to gasp out. Laurent just smiled happily, golden eyes filled with mirth as he gazed adoringly down at his mate.

"I love you," the vampire suddenly declared and all traces of laughter instantly disappeared from Jake's face.

"Wha-," he paused for a moment. Laurent fidgeted slightly.

After about a minute Jacob managed to choke out one word.

"R-really?"

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Free from Jasper's spell Edward could tell that his 'love' for Harry had not been true. He felt so disgusted with himself.

Edward Cullen would never be gay… and he wanted Bella back now.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Carlisle stared at his son, shocked, how could he have done something like this? He hung his head in defeat.

Laurent would not be happy.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Jacob's lips pressed to his and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I love you too."

Those were the only words that Laurent needed to hear, he felt complete.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Harry wanted his coven back, all those stupid Cullen's had fucked with his head, and maybe there was the slightest chance that he missed James a little bit more than he should.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Edward jumped over a fallen tree and continued running, sprinting towards Bella.

Branches and leaves whipped his body but he ignored his tearing clothes. He couldn't feel it any way.

He only felt the pain of not having his Bella by his side.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

_Loving a person for their smell, and because you could not read their mind should be an offence punishable by the Volturi,_ Harry decided.

_And so should creating emotions._

He used his gift to hurl a fallen tree out of his way, knocking over two other trees in the process.

_I have to get there faster, if he hurts James… or Victoria, I __**will**__ kill him._

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Outside the Cullen's front door Laurent carefully span his mate around in a circle before gently lowering him to the ground.

Jacob pouted. "You won't break me you know."

Laurent just laughed before giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight?" the vampire asked.

Jake just laughed, "You know you will."

They kissed each other goodbye and after one last lingering kiss Laurent went inside.

All of the Cullen's except for Edward were there, all of them looking grim.

"It's about Harry."


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Here Comes Hail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**AN: Okay, this is the full chapter guys, so sorry for any confusion. I put the wrong (uncompleted) version up and then got mad at people when they mentioned how short it was xx**

**-Chapter Fourteen: Here Comes Hail—**

_**Previously:**_

_Edward jumped over a fallen tree and continued running, sprinting towards Bella._

_Branches and leaves whipped his body but he ignored his tearing clothes. He couldn't feel it any way._

_He only felt the pain of not having his Bella by his side._

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Edward stopped, taking an unnecessary breath. He needed to feed. He didn't want to save Bella just to eat her. He blamed Harry – and Jasper – for distracting him and making him want to stay around Harry at all times.

He was so mad at them but he knew he would eventually have to forgive Jasper. He didn't know if he'd ever look at Harry the same again though.

He tensed in anticipation when he smelt a nearby deer.

_It's show time._

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Laurent stared at them all, speechless, before finally turning the full force of his glare towards Jasper's tense form.

"You are going to make me miss my date," he growled out, eyes flashing red briefly before fading slowly back to gold.

Laurent ran out of the Cullen's front door, following the directions Alice had given him and the faint traces of his coven leader's scent.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Harry had just caught up to Bella's precious Eddie-kins who was feasting on a deer.

"Nice meal," he commented dryly, eyes dark.

Edwards turned around and glared. After a second's pause he nodded once.

"You should feed as well," he muttered, "You wouldn't want to get there just to harm Bella… Want some of my deer?" he offered.

"Oh Edward, you obviously don't know much about me if you think I care about harming your little human whore."

Harry chuckled darkly before running off.

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

"We have to do something," Esme said, distress written across her features, "we can't leave Edward to die!"

Carlisle rubbed circles on his wife's back. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking searchingly across the room at his blonde son.

"Why would you do something like this Jasper?"

Jasper merely shrugged.

"Jasper, Edward was perfectly happy with Bella." Carlisle tried to explain calmly.

"No," Jasper growled in frustration, shaking his head. "He wasn't. All he felt for her was lust and the need to consume his prey."

Esme looked horrified, the rest of the family looking slightly disturbed, except for Rose who just smirked.

"Okay." Carlisle looked around the room at his family. "Who is going to go and save Edward and Bella?"

Rosalie stood up and everyone's eyes snapped to her in less than a millisecond.

"What?" she snarled, "I'm not going to save the little chit! I'm going to go back to my room. Come Emmett."

Emmett shrugged and stood, following her up the stairs.

"Does this mean we get to have sex while Eddie gets his arse kicked? They all heard Emmet ask excitedly. Rose shushed him but replied with a slightly annoyed yet amused 'yes'.

"Maybe we should discuss Edward and Bella somewhere else?" Carlisle asked the remaining family members gathered, they all started to leave.

There was a knock on the door. From his scent they could all tell who it was.

Alice opened the door to reveal Jacob Black smiling nervously.

"Is Laurent here?" he queried, "we were going out soon, I know I'm a little early..." Jake uncertainly ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, Alice frowned.

"He's not here sweetie," she frowned sympathetically.

His eyes widened. "Did something happen? Ha-has he gone out with someone else?"

"No, he still likes you. I… I'm sure he'll be fine." Although she hadn't seen him in any of her recent visions, all she could see of his future was… nothing. Everything just went blank.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *shakes head sadly***

**AN: Not many chapters left, although I might write a followup story for when Jake transforms into a werewolf. Is anyone interested in a mainly Laurent/Jacob fic? With a side pairing of Harry/James. If I don't kill one (or both) of them of course; then it will be a side pairing of depression.**

**I'll go over and revise this story first though.**

**Also, in the books it says that vampires can only be killed by being ripped apart + burned but in the Eclipse movie they tore Victoria's head off and she crumbled to dust... I'm going to go with the second option to make this a fair fight.**

**-Chapter Fifteen: Eye of the Storm—**

He had finally reached the place.

This was a fantastic thing. He climbed the rocks, jumping place to place. He could smell them.

Entering the mouth of the cave he yelled out a sarcastic 'honey, I'm home!'.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then the sound of feet running before he was engulfed in a fierce embrace. He held back just as tight, knowing his covernmate needed this, before pressing a light kiss to James' neck.

"So glad that you're safe," James breathed out, pressing their bodies closer together. If this was how James was reacting now, then he obviously hadn't been coping very well.

"No, I'm glad that you're safe," Harry pressed a trail of kisses up from James' neck to his jaw, he momentarily questioned his actions before brushing it off, he had always been overly affectionate with James. "Edward is coming to retrieve Bella. We should just go. We should just leave the human and run." Harry stepped back slightly to gauge his reaction.

James shook his head, backing off and pacing like a caged animal."They took you away from me! They need to pay for that!" He ran a hand possessively through Harry's hair and the vegetarian vampire felt his body involuntarily shiver.

"Hu-hush, let's just go okay?" Harry glanced around quickly before intertwining his hand with James' and tugging him slightly. "Edward was right behind me."

Edward suddenly leapt out of the bushing, tackling Harry and wrenching their hands apart. Harry let out a yelp of surprise and James growled, attempting to approach his mate only to have the mind-reader block his path.

"Harry," green eyes snapped up to meet his, "I love you." James launched himself at Edward, biting and clawing at any place he could reach. He saw Edward's hands come up to prepare to remove James' head from the rest of his body.

Harry stifled a gasp before running into the mouth of the cave.

"Hey Eddie!" he screamed, "I'm going to kill you lousy bint!" Harry took off, sprinting into the cave and Edward shot to his feet and started chasing him.

"Harry!" James cried out desperately, scrambling to his feet and surging forward. He was dimly aware of the fact that his arm was hardly joined anymore and he had to pause to let the bone, muscles and flesh knit back together, rejoining into a fully functioning arm once more.

**-WTSB—**

Harry hadn't gotten very far at all, and an irate Edward was pulling him further onto the cave, snarling all the while. Harry whimpered breathlessly, trying to struggle free from the vice-like grip. His arm was also being held at a painful angle behind his back.

"Edward, don't hurt Ja-James. Take... take Bella and go." Harry didn't want James harmed, every fibre of his being wanted the other creature to survive, even if he himself was killed in his place. He couldn't explain it, but when he had seen James after such a long time he had just had a sudden all consuming need to cover the other man in chocolate and lick-.

A harsh tug pulled him from his thoughts.

"No!" Edward harshly tugged his arm and his shoulder popped; dislocated out of place would be his first guess. "He took her from me, he's _mine_, she's not _his, __**my food!**_" He released Harry's hair, slamming a hand over his mouth in shock. He began muttering to himself, whispering that he would never eat Isabella, never.

Harry tutted sarcastically; hissing when the hand pulled him back by his hair once more. The taller vampire used his grip on the vampire to slam his head through the cave's wall.

"You know that you deserve this," Edward whispered reverently.

**-WTSB—**

Jacob sat on the Cullen's couch, a worried frown marring his face.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" he asked the seer once more.

"Yes," Alice muttered dazedly, patting his back, "fine, just fine."

"Oh... okay," Jake fidgeted nervously, shifting in his seat and glancing around the glass house.

He dimly realised that tears were streaming down his cheeks and a sob unexpectedly rose from his throat, he _needed_ Laurent.

He would have no idea what to do if Laurent failed to return. The vampire had integrated into his life so well that he would be lost without him.

**-WTSB—**

Vitoria laughed cruelly as Bella threw up at the scent of her own blood which was making a steady path down her arm.

"You call yourself the girlfriend of a vampire?" she snickered, "what would you do when you had to live on blood?"

"I would..." Bella coughed, "vampires all love blood, right?"

"Let's see!" Victoria collected some of the red liquid in her hand before covering Bella's nose and mouth.

Bella spluttered, unwillingly inhaling her own blood. Victoria moved away just as Bella threw up red vomit.

**-WTSB—**

Edward and Harry reached the main chamber just in time to see Bella throw up all over the cave floor. Edward instantly releases him and tackled Victoria to the ground.

Harry stared in horror as Edward snapped her neck and she crumbled to dust. James wrapped a hand around his arm and he froze, no longer held under Victoria's power.

"...Mate?"


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Clouds are Clearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**-Chapter 16: Clouds are Clearing-**

_**Previously:**_

_Edward and Harry reached the main chamber just in time to see Bella throw up all over the cave floor. Edward instantly released him and tackled Victoria to the ground._

_Harry stared in horror as Edward snapped her neck, tore off her head and she crumbled to ash. James wrapped a hand around his arm and he froze, no longer held under Victoria's power._

_"...Mate?"_

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Harry watched as his coven member's head was ripped from her body. He felt frozen in shock as she became mere ash.

James wrapped a hand around his upper arm and he tensed. He felt heavily wrapped within a haze of lust and warmth. He felt loved and cared for; stronger than he had ever before experienced. It seemed like the stuff from fairy tales. There was only one thing it could be.

"…Mate?" The question was said in a dazed whisper.

He watched as James jerked back in shock. It couldn't be! He had known James for so long, ever since he had first met the coven of three. I couldn't be possible.

But, this wasn't a fairy tale. He was in a dank cave, Victoria was dead, he was confused about his mate and Edward was advancing upon the both of them with a vengeful look in his eye.

Well, at least it was two against one; Bella didn't really count after all.

_Wait!_

What had he been thinking? He was a vampire, for God's sake! He could move things without even lifting a finger.

He pushed Edward back against the opposite cave wall. Perhaps a bit harder than was necessary but Edward _had_ slammed his head _through _a wall. He could have prevented Victoria's death if he wasn't so small-minded. He inwardly berated himself as he held Edward against the wall.

He felt James cautiously place a hand on his arm and the same feelings from before washed over him. They had never actually disappeared but they had lessened. Now though they returned at full force.

He truly knew now that James was his mate. It was the only conclusion that he could come up with, although he didn't know how these feelings were only now beginning to surface.

He could hear someone running and in a matter of seconds Laurent was next to them.

After assessing the situation, Laurent turned to glare at him.

"You mean I ran all this way for _nothing_?"

He nodded, smiling slightly at the aggravated vampire. Laurent turned and left the cave, sending one last glare over his shoulder before walking away. Harry snickered as Laurent muttered angrily about dates and stupid midgets before becoming quiet and pensive once more.

Finally, they were alone. Well, as alone as one could be with two people immediately across from you, with one also glaring hatefully at you.

He let his gaze wander over to Bella who was now hanging limply from the wall, the only thing holding her up being the restraints that Victoria had used. He wondered if Bella was also dead. Oh well, he found that he didn't really care if the obnoxious girl had survived.

He held a hand out to James. His mate (_Mate,_ he had a mate!) intertwined their hands and together they left the cave, both looking forward to their new lives.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

AN: Only the epilogue left! It should be up in no more than a couple of days.

Anyone interested in a sequel? :D


	19. Epilogue: The Sky Clears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**DID YOU KNOW: Only 11% of people in the world are truly straight (and interested in only the opposite sex). Only 11% of people are truly homosexual/lesbian (and are interested only in the same sex). This means that seventy-eight percent of the population is bi-sexual and may become interested in someone of the same or opposite sex. So really, most of the people who claim to be straight are only saying that they PREFER the opposite sex (i.e. why it's called 'personal preference'), not that they ONLY are and ever will be attracted to the opposite sex.**

**-Epilogue: The Sky Clears-**

_**Previously:**_

_He could hear someone running and in a matter of seconds Laurent was next to them._

_After assessing the situation, Laurent turned to glare at him._

"_You mean I ran all this way for nothing?"_

_He nodded, smiling slightly at the aggravated vampire. Laurent turned and left the cave, sending one last glare over his shoulder before walking away. Harry snickered as Laurent muttered angrily about dates and stupid midgets before becoming quiet and pensive once more._

_Finally, they were alone. Well, as alone as one could be with two people immediately across from you, with one also glaring hatefully at you._

_He let his gaze wander over to Bella who was now hanging limply from the wall, the only thing holding her up being the restraints that Victoria had used. He wondered if Bella was also dead. Oh well, he found that he didn't really care if the obnoxious girl had survived._

_He held a hand out to James. His mate (Mate, he had a mate!) intertwined their hands and together they left the cave, both looking forward to their new lives._

**-When the Storm Breaks—**

Jacob was curled up on the Cullen's couch. Tear tracks were now dried on his face.

It had been more than 5 hours since the boy had shown up for his and Laurent's date. He had finally fallen asleep after he had he had become distraught with worry and had broken down.

Esme watched him from the doorway, a worried frown in place. Edward, Bella and the others had still not returned; it worried her greatly.

Jasper had left, acting cold, defiant and refusing to listen to anyone but Alice who had followed closely behind him with an apologetic smile.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone up to their room and had participated in very loud and, if the sounds they had made were any indication, very raunchy sex.

Her husband was in his office, catching up on paperwork to distract himself. From his eldest son possibly being dead to Jasper and Alice leaving, she could understand why he'd want to ignore everything that was happening.

She sighed and hoped that those dear to them would soon return.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

James glanced over at Harry who was walking silently beside him. The shorter man gracefully made his way through the forest, holding his hand all the while. Harry's hand was warm in his and the thought alone brought a smile to his lips.

This felt like home.

He could tell that Harry now knew that they were mates. They had never before held hands for so long… well, they had never really held hands in general.

He gave the hand in his a brief squeeze, hoping to convey to him how much he was truly loved. Harry turned to look at him, sending him a happy grin.

As they had been leaving, Harry had made the entrance to the cave collapse. They were briefly returning to the Cullen house before getting out of there as soon as possible. Whether Bella and Edward were still alive was unknown but if they were it would take them a while to escape; Bella far more than Edward.

Overall, he was quite happy with how things had come to be. Despite his friend's tragic death he had a mate who was beautiful, inside and out, and he now had hopes for a wonderful future.

**-When the Storm Breaks-**

Jacob drowsily awoke to the ghost-like brush of lips against his forehead.

He blinked dimly as he watched the figure make its way to the door. A gasp left his lips and the man turned in the doorway.

Their eyes locked.

Laurent's gazed at him, a loving smile on his lips. His eyes though…

His eyes were bittersweet, a hint of sadness shining through.

The smile disappeared from his boyfriend's mouth as he sat up.

Laurent turned. He struggled to get up; tangled in the blanket that had been placed over him at some time during the night.

A single whispered 'Goodbye' was all he received before the figure was gone.

All that was left was him, screaming, crying. Alone, despite soon being surrounded by the remaining vampires.

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe past knowing that he _needed_ Laurent!

He loved him.

And now he was gone.

**-The End-**

**AN: I hadn't planned on ending like this.**

**James and Harry are happy. Laurent is sad but leaving anyway, poor Jake is heartbroken. Oh, and there's only Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett left.**

**I'm evil.**

**Anyway, is there anyone interested in a sequel? It would be centred on Laurent/Jacob – mostly Jake's reaction at being abandoned, finding out he's a werewolf/shape shifter and, hopefully, resolving their story**.


End file.
